Sbires
by Lentilles
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile d'être un soldat pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Surtout qu'un ennemi à la nationalité floue a une force surhumaine, certains de tes frères d'armes questionnent la santé mentale de votre meneur et les rayons bleus font disparaître les gens.
1. Bleu

_Les adeptes d'Hydra sont des hommes comme les autres..._

* * *

 **Bleu**

« Hail Hydra ! »

Martin Glauser trinqua de concert avec le reste de sa troupe, sans égard pour les éclats de bière qui giclaient sur le sol boueux. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête, et les gradés qui ne détournaient pas indulgemment les yeux jouaient leur solde sur des caisses de munitions vides avec leurs subordonnés. Partout, c'était un enthousiasme gras, des insultes très imagées à l'encontre des Alliés et l'espoir de rentrer bientôt.

Aujourd'hui, on leur avait distribué des nouvelles armes, alimentées non pas par de la poudre ordinaire, noire et sale, mais par la source divine, bleue, nette et pure. Martin en avait testé une, et avait été proprement ébloui par son efficacité ; la cible inerte qu'il avait visée s'était simplement volatilisée dans un champ de force bleuté. Vaporisée. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour ramasser sa mâchoire tombée au sol, mais après cela, il n'avait pas perdu un instant pour célébrer la nouvelle. Certes, il faudrait penser à quelque chose pour camoufler la lueur bleue pour les attaques furtives, mais ce n'était qu'un détail dans une image beaucoup plus grande.

Ils allaient gagner.

Ils allaient enfin avoir leur vengeance sur la France et l'Angleterre.

Schmidt avait raison depuis le début.

Martin n'avait vu le cube cosmique que de loin, comme la plupart des hommes, durant un transfert ou en effectuant une ronde près du laboratoire, mais il avait été, comme la plupart des hommes, immédiatement subjugué par l'aura qu'il émettait. C'était un mélange de mystique, de puissance et d'infinité. Rien à voir avec les avions et les sous-marins qui faisaient la – ridicule – fierté de l'aéronautique impériale.

Crevé d'enthousiasme, Ulrich lui avait appris qu'ils étaient en train d'équiper les chars avec cette arme miraculeuse et d'en faire des grenades. Pour l'instant, Martin se satisfaisait du fusil d'assaut si semblable à son vieux Sturmgewehr 43 qui reposait à ses côtés. Ils allaient gagner la guerre et cette pensée était toujours un peu étourdissante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de se réjouir depuis son enfance.

« Hâte qu'on r'joigne l'armée impériale pour s'faire mousser un peu avec nos joujoux, gueulait Carl avec un coup de trop dans le nez.

\- S'rutout hâte d'tomber sur l's Alliés, ouais, rétorqua Ulrich, plus très frais non plus. L'en r'eux f'ra baver ! Et dans quat' mois, on rent' chez nous ! A ma gamine qui m'attend ! »

Et tout le monde y alla de son toast. Carl brailla une chanson d'amour à la fille qu'il avait épousé juste avant de partir au front. Ernst, si jeune qu'il avait à peine du duvet au menton, mentionna dans son patois bavarois ses sœurs – son frère était dans le gros de l'armée impériale. Peter et Johannes brandirent leur bière à tous leurs amis enfermés dans des usines. Martin trinqua pour Julia, sa jolie voisine aux doigts de fée qu'il avait quittée sur un quai gare et la promesse de l'épouser à son retour.

En faisant le tour de leur cercle, composé de soldats fervents, des amis chers désormais, Martin se fit la réflexion, pas pour la première fois, qu'il avait été bien inspiré de s'engager dans la division scientifique plutôt que dans l'armée ordinaire. Comment aurait-il rencontré ces hommes extraordinaires sinon ? Comment aurait-il été intégré à ce projet dépassant de loin l'échelle impériale ? Comment aurait-il pu être touché par la bénédiction du cube cosmique ?

Il n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, ni plus instruit, mais il croyait en leur but, en leurs moyens et en leur meneur. Et ce jour n'avait été qu'une preuve de cela : Schmidt était plus qu'un homme, et, sous son commandement, la puissance bleue de l'artefact leur donnerait les moyens de bâtir et de se battre pour un nouveau monde plus juste.


	2. Blanc

**Blanc**

Martin se souvenait de la neige sur la Baltique. Des flocons fins et délicats, comme une dentelle précieuse, qui tombaient lentement vers les eaux foncées du port.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la neige dans le Tyrol. Ici elle était implacable et boueuse, du verglas traitre attaqué par leurs semelles cloutées, une torture pour les yeux le jour et un cauchemar pour l'ambiance la nuit. Campé à sa position de défense, Martin réajusta son fusil d'assaut pour souffler sur ses mains, dans le maigre espoir de les réchauffer. Il avait beau scruter le paysage, les paupières plissées et les pupilles grandes ouvertes, il ne voyait que la neige, jaune sous leurs lumières, bleue sous celle de la lune, puis noire à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'épaisseur de la forêt qui entourait la base.

Un avion ennemi avait été reporté, et bien que les batteries l'eussent fait fuir, la possibilité d'un commando parachuté ne devait pas être écartée, surtout avec leur nombre croissant de prisonniers. Ainsi, les soldats de quart avaient été ordonné d'ouvrir l'œil et quelques hommes avaient été réveillés pour augmenter les rondes.

Une lueur bleue arrivant vers lui informa Martin du retour d'Ulrich avant qu'il ne passât la lumière du mirador. Un chien aboya, puis le silence de la neige suivit.

« Rien à signaler, souffla Ulrich en se repositionnant à ses côtés. Et ç' fait déjà une bonne heure q' l'alerte a été donnée.

\- Ils attendent qu'on r'lâche not'e garde, prédit Martin. S'i' croient qu'i's ont une chance… Ah ! »

Et il reprit en main son fusil d'assaut.

« T'sais à quoi ça m'fait penser ? fit brusquement Ulrich.

\- Si tu dis un truc niais et nostalgique, j'te donne un coup d'crosse dans l'crâne, grogna Martin.

\- J'allais dire : j'ai jamais pu saquer l'Autriche.

\- C'la première fois qu't'es en Autriche.

\- Ouais. Mais tu t'souviens d'Barrad' ? Un vrai connard. »

Martin se souvenait du vieux maréchal ferrant originaire de Salzbourg. Un vrai connard, effectivement. Il allait en dire tant, mais le bruit caractéristique de leurs armes chargées à l'énergie du cube cosmique retentit depuis l'autre côté de la base, accompagné par leur nuée de flashs bleus venant de la même direction.

Les deux hommes crispèrent leur poigne sur leurs fusils, alertes. Leur radio grésilla.

« Ici Planck. Vous me recevez ? »

Le regard fixé sur Ulrich, dont le visage reflétait sa propre inquiétude, Martin décrocha l'émetteur et le porta à sa bouche :

« Glauser, cinq sur cinq.

\- Dieux, Martin. Les prisonniers se sont échappés, ils sont en train de nous réduire en charpie. On a aussi des reports d'un type en bleu-blanc-rouge avec une force surhumaine.

\- Un français ? laissa-t-il échapper. I' signent l'armistice p'is envoie des mascottes derrière nos dos ?

\- Un français, ou un _tommy_ , souligna Planck, la panique érodant son élocution habituellement irréprochable. Ou un _ami_. Ç' pourrait être un néerlandais pour c'que j'en sais !

\- Ah ! cracha Ulrich. Comme si les néerlandais étaient capables de que'qu'chose.

\- On a b'soin de renforts ! cria Planck, couvrant le vacarme d'une explosion de son côté de la transmission. On putain b'soin de renforts !

\- On est en ch'min, » assura Martin.

Et vraiment, il le pensait en le disant. Mais à peine avait-il reposé l'émetteur que le sol trembla. Vibra sous l'effet d'un tonnerre roulant vers eux, comme une onde de choc. Puis vint une déflagration assourdissante et le toit d'une des installations s'éventra et vomit des flammes dans toutes les directions. Un instant plus tard, le bâtiment attenant subissait le même sort.

Après ça, la nuit se dissolut dans le feu.

Ulrich reprit ses esprits avant son ami et lui attrapa le bras dans une prise douloureuse pour le tirer dans la direction inverse des explosions.

« On s'barre ! gueulait-t-il. On s'barre ! On s'barre ! »

Martin se laissa faire. Il n'entendait pas. Il ne comprenait pas bien, non plus. Est-ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ici était en train d'être annihilé ? Étaient-ils en train de perdre ? Étaient-ils en train de perdre sans qu'il n'eût eu l'occasion de tirer ?

Où était Schmidt ?

Où étaient les autres membres de son unité ?

Qui était en train de brûler ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de perdre ?

Ils étaient invincibles pourtant. Hydra était censé être invincible. Leur projet ne pouvait pas être entravé, leurs bases ne pouvaient pas être prises, leur nombre ne pouvait pas être réduit.

La nuit brûla rouge et noir, feu et cendres, dans un tonnerre sourd et des sifflements aigus. Mais quand il n'y eût plus rien à détruire, la neige tomba et ce fut de nouveau le blanc et le silence.


	3. Rouge

**Rouge**

« La SSR a rasé la base sur la Baltique, » annonça Ernst en prenant place.

Comme un vent glacé, la nouvelle fit taire toutes les conversations alentours. Martin reposa sa cuiller dans sa purée, le nœud dans son estomac soudain trop serré pour envisager une bouchée.

« Captain Pays-Bas y était ? cracha Ulrich en plantant violemment son couteau dans sa miche de pain.

\- C'est c'que dise les rapports, » confirma Ernst, la mine défaite.

Après la première déroute en Autriche, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis. Martin, Ulrich, Ernst et un Peter à moitié carbonisé qui, non content de brailler sans interruption, ne survivrait pas quatre jours, avaient réussi à joindre à pied un camp de l'armée impériale. Ils y avaient appris, de survivants et d'autres personnes mieux informées, que le type en bleu-blanc-rouge était un américain développé par la division de recherche de leurs ennemis pour avoir une force surhumaine. L'homologue de Schmidt, en d'autres termes. La forte propagande alliée le nommait « Captain America », mais l'unité rescapée de ce premier désastre s'en tenait à de méprisants « Captain Pays-Bas » ou « le néerlandais ».

Ladite unité avait été réaffectée au quartier général d'Hydra, dans des Alpes encore plus enneigées. Des nouvelles de la SSR américaine et de leur mascotte colorée y arrivait tous les jours, et, plus le temps passait, plus Martin devenait persuadé que seul Schmidt était de taille à prendre le néerlandais, malgré tout l'armement dont le reste d'Hydra disposait.

Sauf que Schmidt s'était mis à porter le crâne rouge nu, et qu'il ne s'était jamais dressé face à la menace.

« On est en train d'perdre, déclara soudainement Ulrich. Voilà, j'l'ai dit. On est en train d'perdre.

\- Ulrich, commença Martin. Tu –

\- Ce guignol raye nos bases d'la carte une par une ! coupa-t-il. On est en r'tard d'mois et d'mois sur la prod'. Les impériaux font pas mieux et Schmidt vire complèt'ment marteau !

\- Ulrich ! l'admonesta vivement Ernst.

\- Quoi ? C'la vérité, insista-t-il. I' s'accroche à son projet au lieu d'tout miser sur la défense et l'attaque. C'qu'on doit faire c'est les vaporiser. _Après_ on pourra toujours construire des avions.

\- Le plan d'Schmidt nous dépasse, raisonna Martin. C'bien au-d'ssus d'la guerre qu'ils mènent.

\- Ouais, et en attendant, i' la mènent, la guerre. Et qui c'est qui s'la prend plein la gueule ? Hein ? C'est bibi. C'est Pesche. Demain c's'ra nous.

\- Tu peux pas penser comme ça, contra Ernst.

\- Nan, tu peux pas, renchérit Martin. On croit en not' cause. Elle est juste. On peut mourir pour elle. C'est comm' ça qu'ça s'passe.

\- J'ai une gamine à la maison, rétorqua Ulrich, ferme d'une colère à blanc. J'vais pas crever pour un taré. »

Sur ça, il se leva dans un mouvement mécanique et quitta la table à grands pas vifs. Martin et Ernst échangèrent un regard, puis plongèrent leur attention vers le reste de leur repas.

Martin se força à avaler. Sa gorge était serrée par le fait qu'il comprenait parfaitement la position de son ami ; il connaissait Ulrich depuis vingt-cinq ans et il ne pouvait pas ne pas le comprendre. Schmidt paradant avec le crâne rouge soulevait des inquiétudes dans les troupes, partout, car c'était le diable qui avait le crâne rouge et leur salvation était bleue. Mais Martin faisait confiance au génie, confiance au cube cosmique, confiance aux croyances qu'il cultivait depuis le début de la guerre. Schmidt avait rendu possible des choses dont il n'avait jamais rêvé, des armes que le monde craignait et une technologie qui n'aurait rien perdu de son miracle septante ans plus tard, qu'importait son apparence au final ?

Il s'était brûlé, et c'était une preuve qu'il était allé plus près de la connaissance que quiconque.

C'était son stigmate, et c'était _leur_ stigmate, celui de suivre l'homme dénigré par le Reich et constamment accablé par le champion de leurs ennemis. C'était l'épreuve qu'ils devaient endurer pour prouver leur valeur et gagner leur place dans le nouveau monde régit par l'artefact.

Un jour, tout paierait.


	4. Noir, rouge et or

**Noir, rouge et or**

Gémissant, haletant, _souffrant_ , Martin retira son casque. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché, et même le mur semblait refuser de le supporter. De sa main gauche, tremblante, transpirante, qui avait renoncé à sa prise sur une quelconque arme bien plus tôt, il ramena le lambeau de chair qui n'était que douleur à vif pendant de son épaule droite. Perdu dans une porte, son bras. Dans une putain de porte automatique, alors qu'il essayait de fuir l'assaut de Captain Pays-Bas et de ses sbires de la SSR, plus nombreux et mieux organisés.

Il respira, fort, entre ses dents serrées pour retenir un hurlement de douleur.

Martin ne savait pas où en était le combat ; sur le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout Hydra pouvait s'effondrer définitivement qu'il ne pourrait se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur. Il remarqua à peine l'américain tournant à l'angle du couloir, sursauta à peine à la déflagration qui avait si peu à voir avec les flashs bleus familiers. Martin ferma les yeux et cogna sa tête contre le mur et gémit et souffrit et serra son bras perdu contre son flanc.

« Martin !

\- Bon dieu de conneries ! Martin, i' faut qu'on s'barre. Crâne rouge s't'envolé 'vec la Valkyrie, les _amis_ sont en train d'gagner. C'est fini, 'faut s'barrer.

\- T'peux marcher ?

\- On s'barre, on gagne la Suisse et on attend la fin d'la guerre.

\- Aller Martin !

\- J'ai mal putain ! beugla brusquement Martin. J'suis en train d'crever ! J'peux pas marcher, j'peux pas aller en Suisse. Laissez-moi crever ! Achevez-moi ! J'ai putain d'mal !

\- Conneries, » cracha Ulrich.

Et Martin ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami, encore casqué de noir, était en train de le prendre par la taille pour le relever. Quand il pressa sur son lambeau de bras, Martin crut mourir, puis eu envie de vomir. Il serra les lèvres et les dents, puisa quelque part une volonté qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il possédait, et accrocha sa main opérationnelle à l'épaule d'Ulrich.

Le deuxième homme, également dans l'uniforme complet des soldats d'Hydra, avait un pied recouvert d'une couche de sang épaisse et sale. Ernst. Plus loin, il y avait un américain, face contre terre dans une flaque tirant plus sur le noir que sur le rouge.

« J'ai putain d'mal, gémit Martin.

\- L'alcool attendra, pressa âprement Ulrich. Si on reste plus longtemps, 'n est morts ou prisonniers.

\- 'n est au milieu des Alpes, grinça Martin. Dehors aussi 'n est morts.

\- 'faut qu'on essaie, affirma Ernst. Faut qu'on essaie. »

Et les trois hommes s'ébranlèrent, Ernst à moitié à cloche-pied, à moitié en boitant, Ulrich plié sous le poids que Martin appuyait sur lui. Deux couloirs plus loin, ils récupérèrent un membre de la brigade pyrotechnique qui, après avoir été calmé de son hystérie vindicative, déclara s'appeler Lenny et être totalement disposé à se planquer loin d'Hydra, du Reich et des Alliés jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

En tête, Ernst et Lenny passaient prudemment la tête à chaque intersection pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Quelques pas derrière, Ulrich et Martin suivaient laborieusement. La douleur fit s'évanouir ce dernier plusieurs fois et, à chaque fois, un coup de son ami le ramenait à la conscience et son implacable réalité. Les quatre hommes croisèrent de nombreux cadavres, ainsi que quelques mourants laissant échapper un dernier râle qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de seulement essayer d'assister. De soldats en état de se battre, seulement deux, et Lenny les fit disparaître aussi sec avec son arme de poing.

Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, et constatèrent avec soulagement que les américains n'y avaient pas – encore – posté de surveillance. Profitant de ce sursis, Ulrich pilla les réserves d'alcool fort et renversa une bouteille sur le bras droit de Martin, qui en hurla de douleur. Ernst fit de même avec la blessure par balle à son pied, l'enroulant dans un torchon, puis assembla autant de nourritures qu'il pouvait porter, tandis que Lenny restait aux aguets du moindre signe hostile.

« Aller Martin, 'faut repartir, fit Ulrich, presque compatissant.

\- On va crever, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. J'vais crever. J'vous encombr'ais. 'suis un boulet. Laissez-moi.

\- Et j'dis quoi à ta mère en rentrant sans toi ? Elle m'tuerais. T'as pas l'choix, tu t'lèves et on rentre.

\- 's savez même pas où v's allez…

\- Bien sûr qu'si on sait, intervint Ernst en tapotant sa boussole qu'il accrochait à une lanière de son uniforme. D'abord l'alpage à une quinzaine d'kilomètres puis l'village dans la vallée. Puis la Suisse.

\- En attendant, ça s'rait bien si on y allait, genre, maint'nant, » coupa Lenny avec des mouvements d'arme fébriles.

Ulrich releva Martin, tout aussi difficilement que la première fois, et fit signe à Ernst d'ouvrir la voix. Ils quittèrent le quartier général d'Hydra par la porte qui permettait aux cuisiniers de jeter les déchets directement dehors, puis contournèrent les chemins d'accès en boitant et rampant dans les ravines et congères.

Martin remarqua que le froid faisait des merveilles à insensibiliser son bras perdu, mais également à réduire ses forces.

Plus tard, il pourrait réfléchir aux implications, aux conséquences. A sa très probable mort bien avant la frontière suisse, au fait qu'il venait de perdre tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, que tout ce en quoi il avait cru venait de s'effondrer. Il pourrait se pencher sur la défaite totale, sur la victoire imminente des Alliés, sur ce qui allait arriver à ses proches restés sur la Baltique. Il pourrait réaliser qu'Hydra était tombée et qu'ils avaient perdu la guerre. Que rien n'avait payé.

Pour l'instant, il était soutenu par Ulrich, et ils étaient quatre hommes en noir, puant le sang dont ils étaient couverts, suivant le dernier espoir d'Ernst et de sa boussole dorée.


End file.
